


Random Meetings

by ladyreapermc



Series: Keanu ficfest! [22]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: you meet Keanu at a after party.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Series: Keanu ficfest! [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438567
Kudos: 10





	Random Meetings

It wasn’t that Keanu hated after parties, it was just that he already had a long month and that made being social a little harder on him. Too much noise, too many people wanting to say hi and pitch projects and he had to smile and turn it down as gently as he could.

But he had been mostly successful that night and even though it was still early, for Hollywood standards anyway, he thought it would be ok to sneak out without being too much of a party pooper.

That was when Keanu saw her, sitting in a corner obviously hiding from everyone else, drink on a low table in front of her, while she typed on her phone in a startlingly fast pace.

For the last two years, she had been rising through Hollywood like a shooting star, all great thrillers seemed to have her name associated lately, either as a writer or as a director. Keanu had watched the last one she directed and had been on the edge of his seat, impressed with her skills.

Keanu had even received one of her scripts last year. Apparently, she wanted him specifically for a lead, but there was a schedule conflict with John Wick, so he had to turn it down. But this could be his chance to meet her. 

He deliberated for a moment because she looked like she was in her own world, attention elsewhere and he didn’t want to interrupt. Keanu knew how rare those moments were when you worked in Hollywood.

But after another second, he decided to just say a quick hi and introduce him. He would make sure not to take too much of her time.

Keanu moved towards her, drying his hands sweaty on his jeans. It had been a while since he had last felt this nervous meeting someone.

“Hm, hi. Y/N?” he said feeling a little silly because of course, it was her.

She looked up almost distractedly and her eyes went wide, mouth falling open in shock.

“Is this a hallucination?” she blurted. “Because I’m pretty sure I’m too sober for that.”

Keanu shook his head and covered his mouth as he chuckled, relaxing a little.

“Shit! This is real. It’s actually you,” She said with a surprised gasp. “Hi.”

“What is real, anyway?” he replied with a shrug and a small smile.

“Was that a Matrix joke?”

Her grin was beautiful. It made the corner of her eyes crinkle and something in his stomach fluttered as he ducked his head and chuckled. Why was he so nervous about this?

“I just wanted to say hi and that I really liked your latest movie,” he said hoping he wasn’t sounding too much like a fanboy. “I liked how you weaved in that criticism over the industry obvious gender bias.”

Her grin shifted to a surprised and pleased smile.

“Almost no one got that,” she commented. “Thank you.”

Keanu smiled back and for a moment they just stayed there, watching each other.

“Anyway, I just wanted to say hi and, uh, Company Films is always looking for new directors and writers to work with so…” Keanu reached for a napkin on the table and scribbled down his number. “Give me a call if you want to talk over some coffee or something.”

He handed her the paper and after one last stilled nod, Keanu moved away, already chiding himself for being so awkward. He was only a few feet away when his phone started ringing and he answered without a second glance.

“How about tomorrow?” her voice startled him to turn around and she had her own phone pressed to her ear and a soft smile on her lips. “I don’t have any new projects, but I like coffee.”

“Sure,” he replied, smiling back. “It’s a date.”


End file.
